Why Does This Game Exist
This is the original game. For the Halloween update, go check Why Does This Game Exist/Sp00ks Time . '''Why Does This Game Exist? '''or WDTGE is a joke FNAF game made by ADgee. It takes place on a random place on a random world nobody cares about. In this game, you're a random guy called Mr. Meme Reviews Characters Mr. Meme Reviews He's a random guy who likes to watch and see memes. He was hired for no reason whatsoever, and he himself questions reality. Joe Mama He's a random guy who likes to say "Ligmaballs" and stuff like that. He'll try to get through the hanging fans in his wheelchair. Don't let him or he will break your legs. Such Doge, Much Animatronic Doge is the second animatronic to try and attack the player. He crawls through the hanging fans as well so beware. If he reaches you, it will spam Doge memes and crash the game. Creeper? Aww man It will try to crawl through the mines in order to get to you. If it does, it will blow you and the office up. Hungry Elmo He will try to get through the mines, just like the Creeper. Dont let him get too close or he will try eat you off. Mine Diamonds A crudely-drawn version of Steve from Minecraft, which only wants to mine some diamonds. He will try to go through the Main Hall. Sans Undertale He will occasionally teleport through different areas, just throw a knife at him and he will go away. If you don't he will blast you with his Gaster Blasters, resulting in a killscreen. Mechanics Shield You can protect yourself from them with the Shield for around 15 seconds. Activate Mechanism There's a button on the right corner of the Office. This will trigger a Minecraft piston machine which will block the Office or push the animatronics away, has a 30-seconds cooldown, Knife If Sans or Elmo gets too close to you, throw a knife at them. Be careful, you only have three, so use them wisely. Each has a 5-seconds cooldown. Locations Main Office Same as in every FNAF game. Only it has pistons hidden on the entrace so you can push the animatronics, it has a cooldown tho. Floating Fans It's a large hallways with ceiling fans hanging all over. It connects the Display Area with the Main Hall. Display Area This is where Joe, Doge and Elmo start on. It is a very decorated area with a small platform on the middle. It has a lot of tables and chairs to enjoy. Main Hall It's the area directly infront of the office. It's a large hall and connected to the Floating Fans. Sans' Secret Room Sans will likely appear here, and is the only animatronic to appear in this room. It's completely dark, and only Sans' eyes will be seen. Underground Mines A set of mines under the main building, it also connects to the main office. There's a secret entrace in the Display Area. There are only torches there. Creeper will start here. Chest Room It's a square room with blocky chests and a bed. Mine Diamonds/Steve will appear here and try to get to you via the Underground Mines. Gallery SansTeaser.png ElmoTeaser.png Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:ADgee's Pages